Esconderme
by mutemuia
Summary: Cuando Kyoko es despedida de uno de sus trabajos, todo lo que quiere hacer es irse a alguna parte y esconderse [Traducción autorizada].
1. Esconderme

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no me pertenece… ¿Te lo puedes creer?

 **Traducción autorizada**

 **Autora original:** EmilyF.6 [… /u/2497238/EmilyF-6]

 **Título original:** _Hiding_

 **Enlace al fic original:** … /s/7933331/1/Hiding

 **Fecha de publicación:** marzo de 2012

 **Nota:** he modificado solo un poco el sistema de puntuación y algunos gerundios para adaptarlos al ritmo castellano.

* * *

 **ESCONDERME**

—No. ¡Para! —ella se congeló en el sitio, sorprendida por el tono irritado del hombre. Dándose la vuelta, dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y colocó las manos frente a ella, inclinando la cabeza, intentando ocultar su dolor y humillación—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él en voz baja, la ira justo bajo la superficie. Ella respondió vacilante.

—Hum… Actuar como Liza… Una chica japonesa que creció en América y…

—¿Por lo menos te molestaste en leer la descripción del personaje?—le espetó.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo…

—¡No quiero oírlo —ella se encogió—. Lárgate de mi plató —ella palideció un poco.

—Yo… ¿Qué…

—¡He dicho que te largues de mi plató! —gritó, apuntando a la salida. Podía sentir la lástima irradiando de los otros actores y actrices en oleadas, y eso solo hacía que las lágrimas se formaran más rápido.

—Por supuesto —susurró, haciendo una breve reverencia, y apresurándose luego a salir del escenario y meterse en su camerino. Tragando duro y mordiéndose el labio, trataba de no pensar en la cantidad de NG's que había recibido ese día, ni en el quisquilloso director imposible de agradar. Había sido difícil desde el principio trabajar con él, y casi nunca daba ninguna otra instrucción a los actores más que regresaran cuando supieran actuar. El hecho de que ella fuera la tercera actriz despedida no le brindaba ningún consuelo mientras tiraba sus cosas dentro del bolso. Una nueva humillación le cayó encima cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que salir por la puerta principal pasando por delante de todos los demás actores.

 _¿Mio? No._ Suspiró al pensarlo. _No puedo actuar arrogante y grosera… Natsu tampoco valdría._ Casi gimió. _Me queda Kuon_ , se dio cuenta con cierta irritación. _¡Apuesto a que Kuon no ha sido despedido en su vida!_ Tragó duro e imaginó los ojos amables y los brazos abiertos de Padre, y tan solo pensarlo hizo que sus ojos escocieran más. _Supongo que solo voy a tener que ser yo._

Armándose de valor, salió de su camerino, cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de sí. Sintió los ojos de los otros actores y actrices atravesándola, pero el director la ignoró deliberadamente. Mordiéndose el labio tan pronto como llegó a la puerta, la abrió y salió a las calles de Tokyo.

Cuando miró su reloj, casi gimió otra vez en voz alta. Ren se había ofrecido a recogerla hoy después del trabajo, pero eso era a las cinco, y solo eran las tres. La idea de decirle a su senpai, que nunca había sido despedido (bueno…, aparte de cuando era más joven, pero él era tan maravilloso ahora que posiblemente ni lo recordara) hizo que empeorara el dolor. _Pero si no le cuento…, vendrá a recogerme…, y sería grosero hacerle venir aquí y hacerle esperar… ¿¡Y si intentaba hablar con el director!?_ Obligó a su mano a meterse en el bolsillo y marcar su número… Luego colgó rápidamente. _¡No puedo! ¡Me preguntará qué sucedió! Y ahora mismo no puedo hablar de ello sin llorar… Ya estoy lo suficientemente avergonzada así._ Se le ocurrió una idea mientras caminaba por la acera hacia el Darumaya, sacó su teléfono otra vez, marcando a Yashiro-san.

Yashiro-san respondió al tercer timbre—. ¿Hola?

—¡Yashiro-san! Hola. Soy Kyoko —le oyó empezar a responderle, pero hablar y llorar era difícil de hacer al mismo tiempo, así que ella no le dio ninguna oportunidad de que se diera cuenta, y se dio prisa en decirle lo que quería—. Hum, por favor, dígale a Tsuruga-san que no necesito que me lleve hoy a casa. Gracias.

—¡Kyoko-chan! —ella hizo una pausa para que él hablara, tragando duro y manteniendo oculta su cara de las masas que pasaban a su lado por la calle—. Él está aquí mismo si tú… —debe haberla oído contener el aliento porque se detuvo—. ¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó, haciendo una mueca por el tan poco natural tono agudo de su voz—. Todo está bien. Tengo que irme. Que tenga un buen día, Yashiro-san —colgó rápido, y sus protestas murieron tan pronto como pulsó el botón rojo, y apagó con rapidez el teléfono.

Había terminado de trabajar para el resto del día, y la idea de enfrentarse a cualquiera que la conociera en ese momento era demasiado. Guardando el teléfono apagado en su bolsillo, se encaminó hacia el parque, el lugar más parecido al bosque en que pudo pensar, el único lugar donde podría llorar tranquila a solas.

Era un día soleado, hermoso a pesar de su dolor particular, y sentía la carga aligerarse un poco cuando se internó en el bosque, los árboles dispersos escudándola del mundo cuanto más se adentraba en él. Obligando a su cerebro a pensar solo en el sendero por el que caminaba, se concentraba en caminar tan silenciosamente como le fuera posible hacia el suave sonido de agua borboteante. Sus nuevas zapatillas deportivas se estaban ensuciando con rapidez, así como los bonitos vaqueros que se había comprado hace una semana, pero no pensaba en eso, centrada en los sonidos del agua. _Todavía no_ , se dijo con firmeza. _Tengo que asegurarme primero de que estoy sola_.

No había ningún claro cuando llegó por fin al agua. Rodeada por grandes árboles a ambos lados, un oasis en medio de la ciudad donde no podía escuchar más que naturaleza y la ocasional bocina lejana de un coche. Apoyándose contra un gran árbol, se dejó caer, la áspera corteza arañándola en el proceso y ensuciando su blusa con pedacitos desprendidos, soltó su bolso junto a ella, y por fin se permitió sentir todo el dolor por las palabras del director. Finalmente, bien escondida, lloró, sabiendo que no estaba molestando a nadie allí fuera. Obligándose a revivir todo el asunto, lo reprodujo sin parar en su cabeza mientras la humillación y la angustia le caían encima una y otra vez. Desesperada por averiguar qué había hecho mal, no se dio cuenta de que el sol lentamente empezaba a ponerse en el cielo.

* * *

Kyoko se despertó de golpe al comprender que lentamente estaba oscureciendo. _Debo de haberme quedado dormida._ Desafortunadamente, no hubo ningún momento de "¿Dónde estoy?". La humillación, a pesar de irse desvaneciendo poco a poco, aún estaba ahí. _Espero que nadie haya tratado de ponerse en contacto conmigo…_ La pareja del Darumaya asumiría que pasaría la noche fuera si no llamaba…, pero alguien más podría preocuparse. Sacando el teléfono del bolsillo con curiosidad casi morbosa, lo encendió y se sorprendió solo un poco cuando le informó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz. Suspirando un poco, llamó a su buzón de voz.

—3:05, ¿Mogami-san? Soy Tsuruga Ren. ¿Puedes llamarme?

—3:30, Mogami-san, soy Tsuruga Ren. Por favor, llámame pronto. Necesito hablar contigo.

—4:23, ¿Mogami-san? Necesito hablarte. Llámame.

—5:45, ¡Mo! ¡Kyoko! ¿Por qué no respondes al teléfono? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Llámame!

—5:49, Kyoko-chan, soy Takarada. Supe lo que pasó. Llámame.

—6:30, ¡Mogami-san! Soy Ren. El Presidente me dijo lo que ocurrió. Por favor, ¡enciende tu teléfono!

—6:31, Kyoko-chan, aquí Okami. Un joven acaba de venir buscándote. ¿Estás bien? Por favor, llámanos.

—7:00, ¡Por el amor de Dios, Kyoko! ¡Enciende tu teléfono! —se encogió ante la voz preocupada de su senpai.

—8:35, Kyoko Mogami, si no me llamas ahora mismo, ¡ya no seremos mejores amigas!

—9:00, ¡Kyoko, por favor! Estoy realmente preocupado. ¡Enciende el teléfono! —suspiró cuando sonó el último de los mensajes de su senpai y comprobó su teléfono. Eran las 9:02, la oscuridad rodeándola como una manta, y apenas podía ver el arroyo frente a ella. A punto de marcar, escuchó un crujido mientras algo se abría paso entre los arbustos, y luego sintió una mano cerrándose en torno a su brazo. Chillando alto, trató de zafarse.

—¡Kyoko! —el corazón le saltó a la garganta al escuchar esa voz familiar, mientras suspiraba de alivio.

—¿Tsuruga-san? ¿Qué estás… —fue interrumpida por sus fuertes brazos abrazándola contra él, su cara contra su pecho. El corazón de él le latía con tal fuerza que estaba segura de que podría escucharlo cuando se apartara.

—¡No vuelvas nunca jamás a hacer algo así! —le reprendió, sujetándola por los hombros. Ella dejó caer la cabeza, esperando que estuviera lo suficiente oscuro para ocultar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos una vez más. Desafortunadamente, no había nada que disimulara sus suaves sollozos y sintió su mano amable en la mejilla, y luego secándole las lágrimas. Sin una palabra, la abrazó de nuevo, suspirando profundamente—. Lo siento —murmuró, meciéndola hacia adelante y atrás como a un niño pequeño.

—¡No! No seas amable. No puedo parar de llorar cuando eres amable… —ella empezó a separarse, las manos en su pecho, pero él continuaba abrazándola, frotando su espalda.

—Está bien —susurró—. Adelante, llora. Yo no me voy —aquellas suaves palabras murmuradas en su pelo fueron todo lo que hizo falta, y ella lloró contra él, las manos hallando su camino tras su espalda donde se entrelazaron.

—Yo n.. _hip_ … no su… sup… supe lo q… lo que h… _hip_ … h… hice —sollozó cuando él la alzó en brazos, sentándose contra el árbol, y acunándola, el reconfortante movimiento calmándola un poco.

—Shh. No tienes que averiguarlo ahora —le dijo suavemente.

—Yo… _hip_ … Yo estaba so… solo actuando y… y… _hip_ …

—Shhh. Lo sé —ella finalmente renunció a intentar explicar y lloró durante un rato, su cara contra su cuello, hasta que fue capaz de respirar de nuevo con normalidad, con únicamente el involuntario _sniff_ de vez en cuando—. ¿Mejor? —preguntó por último, su pulgar dibujando círculos en su espalda. Incapaz de recomponerse para avergonzarse por estar sentada en el regazo de su senpai en mitad del bosque, ella solo asintió. Incapaz del esfuerzo de mantener los cerrojos en su sitio, los sintió caer de su corazón rechinando exhaustos mientras se abrían y caían cuando él se puso en pie, manteniéndola en sus brazos y echando a andar de vuelta al camino.

 _Mierda_ , pensó ella sin demasiado entusiasmo, escuchándole mientras le explicaba el dispositivo de rastreo de su teléfono y cómo de preocupados estaban todos. _Estoy enamorada de él._


	2. Buscarte

**BUSCARTE**

 _Me pregunto si de verdad todos tenemos dispositivos de rastreo en nuestros teléfonos_ , musitó Ren mientras la pequeña muchacha parecía acurrucarse en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo. De vez en cuando un involuntario sollozo la agitaría, empujándola contra su hombro, recordándole lo enfadado que estaba con el director que la había hecho llorar. No tenía ni idea de si el Presidente había instalado dispositivos de rastreo en los teléfonos de los empleados de LME, pero él no iba a decírselo a la mujer que estaba en sus brazos. Ella se estremeció un poco y él la atrajo más hacia sí, preguntándose cómo iban a salir de aquí.

Cuando Yashiro había respondido al teléfono durante uno de los breves descansos de Ren, nunca hubiera sospechado que era Kyoko quien llamaba. Pero la preocupación creciente de Yashiro había iniciado un temor que crecía en su estómago. El actor había dejado a un lado su comida y había escuchado descaradamente mientras Yashiro le preguntaba a Kyoko qué iba mal. Cuando se quedó mirando confundido su teléfono desconectado, Ren sacó el suyo de su bolsillo y la llamó inmediatamente. A pesar de sus deseos, sin embargo, no pudo dejar el trabajo para ir a buscar a la aparentemente consternada muchacha.

Incapaz de concentrarse, había solicitado, por una vez, un descanso a las 3:30 y la había llamado de inmediato, una vez más, intentando convencer a la muchacha para que respondiera al teléfono. La llamada fue directamente al buzón de voz, llevándole a creer que ella lo había apagado. Aproximadamente una hora después, su co-estrella pidió un descanso, y el teléfono de Ren estaba fuera de su bolsillo y en su mano antes de que el director pudiera decir "Diez minutos para todos". Aún no hay suerte.

A eso de las 5:40, recibió una llamada y casi estrelló su coche para responderla, murmurando una disculpa a Yashiro que estaba agarrando la manija de la puerta y movió el coche a un lado de la carretera. Sin embargo, la llamada no fue tan satisfactoria como él había esperado.

—¿Hola?

—¡MO! ¿Dónde está Kyoko? —él se encogió ante la furia en la voz de la mujer.

—No tengo ni idea. He estado tratando de contactar con ella durante más de dos horas —con eso, la mejor amiga de su amor le colgó, dejándolo momentáneamente sin habla. Suspirando otra vez, volvió a la carretera y se dirigió a LME para hablar con Takarada-san.

Yashiro y un más-y-más-agitado-por-minutos Ren se sentaron en la antesala, esperando a que Lory les hiciera entrar. Por una vez, el excéntrico hombre estaba aparentemente en una reunión y no podía ser molestado. Un poco después de las seis, les hizo entrar.

—Acabo de terminar de hablar con el director del más reciente proyecto de Kyoko. Al parecer, ella no estaba trabajando según sus estándares… —el tono de Lory les dijo lo que pensaba de esto, su irritación mostrándose en sus ojos—. Y la despidió en el acto.

Los ojos de Yashiro se abrieron en shock, pero Ren no movió un músculo. Podía recordar demasiado bien cómo se sentía que le llamaran la atención en mitad de una escena y que se le dijera que se marchara. Finalmente, se puso en pie y salió, no confiando en sí mismo para hablar en ese momento.

El trayecto al Darumaya nunca había sido tan corto como cuando abrió la puerta de golpe y prácticamente les rogó al Taisho y a Okami-san que le trajeran a Kyoko. Ellos de inmediato se preocuparon y se maldijo por ser tan descuidado—. Lo siento, pero todavía no ha regresado a casa —haciendo una reverencia y corriendo de vuelta a su coche, la llamó y le suplicó que encendiera el teléfono, diciéndole que sabía lo que había sucedido en el tono más suave que pudo. Incapaz de imaginar cuánto dolor debe estar sintiendo, puso su coche en marcha y empezó a dar vueltas por la ciudad, buscando cualquier señal de la mujer de pelo naranja mientras el sol se ponía. Después de treinta minutos, no pudo soportarlo más y llamó de nuevo, exigiéndole que respondiera al teléfono. El verdadero pánico empezaba a hundirse en él mientras el sol, más y más, lo hacía en el cielo.

Ignorando todas las llamadas de Yashiro y Lory, Ren empezó con las áreas más cercanas a LME, algunas veces entrando a tiendas o restaurantes y buscándola por la zona. Sabiendo que, en efecto, dirigirse a propietarios o trabajadores y preguntar sería desastroso para ambos, para sí mismo y para la muchacha que estaba tratando tan desesperadamente de encontrar, intentó resistir el impulso de hacerlo. Una o dos veces fue incapaz de hacerlo. Incluso así, nadie en un radio de cinco millas parecía haber encontrado a la chica. Luego, forzándose a permanecer en calma, empezó a revisar los callejones de la zona, aterrorizado de que hubiera sido secuestrada, atacada, o algo peor. Tras una hora sin encontrar su cadáver por los callejones, saltó de regreso a su coche e intentó respirar. _¡Piensa!_ , se ordenó a sí mismo. _Estaba disgustada. ¿Qué hace cuando está disgustada?_ Corn fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. _Se esconde y llora. ¿Pero dónde…?_ Se congeló cuando se acordó del gran parque unas manzanas atrás, metido en medio de un distrito residencial en el que no se había molestado en mirar. _Demonios, el bosque es donde la conocí. Vale la pena intentarlo._

Sin pensar en la dirección o en sus finas ropas, Ren corrió hacia el bosque, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando la ocasional rama le daba en la cara o en los brazos. Empujando las plantas fuera de su camino, gritó su nombre. Por un momento, la lógica voló de su mente y le preocupó que un oso se la hubiera comido. _No, la gente es de lo que tengo que preocuparme. No de los animales salvajes, que lo más seguro no viven por aquí_. La idea de ella corriendo hacia un desconocido que decidía tener su oportunidad con la vulnerable muchacha era demasiado, y Ren empujó fuera ese pensamiento, internándose más y más en lo profundo del negro bosque.

En lo que se acercaba al sonido del agua, sacó su teléfono y trató de recuperar el aliento. Eran las 9:00 y aún no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar ella. _Este bosque es enorme_ , pensó con desesperación. _Incluso si por un milagro está aquí, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que pueda encontrarla? Está demasiado oscuro._ Marcó su número y rogó por que ella encendiera el teléfono, y luego siguió caminando. Unos minutos después, se tropezó y se dio de bruces contra un arbusto, y luego le dio las gracias a la deidad en la que creyera (y a unas pocas más) por el muy familiar chillido de sorpresa. Casi colapsando de alivio, eligió mejor abrazar a la chica contra sí.

Ahora que estaba a salvo entre sus brazos, casi olvidó su otro problema. Intentando no mostrar su confusión a la chica, miró alrededor en lo que esperaba fuera un ademán seguro, y empezó a desandar el camino por el que había venido. Por supuesto que tenía su teléfono móvil, pero llamar y admitir en voz alta que se había perdido era demasiado para su orgullo varonil. Deseando tener razón sobre el rastreador GPS, siguió caminando por los arbustos hasta que Kyoko se aclaró la garganta. Casi podía sentir el rubor a través de su camisa cuando se detuvo y miró hacia abajo donde estaría su cara si no estuviera tan oscuro.

—Hum… Tsuruga-san… Puedo caminar —murmuró ella. Él sonrió un poco ante la vergüenza de su voz y, en vez de burlarse de ella por llevarla en brazos, decidió no presionar su suerte y la puso sobre sus pies, deslizando luego su mano entre las suyas —. Hum… —esta vez debería estar roja por completo, porque su mano se calentó de repente.

Y esta vez él soltó una risa, incapaz de contenerla más—. Solo quiero asegurarme de no perderte —ella no lo discutió, por vergüenza o por estar de acuerdo, él no tenía idea. En cualquier caso no le importó mientras la guiaba a través del bosque, deseando que por algún golpe de suerte pudiera encontrar la salida.

No hubo golpe de suerte, y media hora después, Kyoko habló de nuevo —Tsuruga-san… Hum… No quiero ser grosera…, pero ¿sabes a dónde vamos? —él se quedó callado por un momento, haciendo una mueca—. Porque… Hum…, vinimos por el otro lado —esta vez, fue él quien se ruborizó en la oscuridad—. No dije nada porque…, hum…, pensé que tú sabías… —él finalmente se rió entre dientes, sin ganas, moviendo la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Vine corriendo… No estoy del todo seguro de adónde vamos.

—Creí que habías dicho que nuestros teléfonos tenían GPS…

—Bueno… Hum… Me dijo que estabas en este parque… pero… hum… no exactamente dónde. Así que yo tan solo como que vine a buscarte.

—¡Tsuruga-san! ¡No deberías haber hecho eso! Has desperdiciado todo este tiempo…

—No lo desperdicié, Mogami-san. Lo pasé tratando de encontrarte —puso la voz tan seria como pudo, y no le escuchó otra palabra en el rato que estuvieron parados.

—Realmente no sé cómo regresar —susurró ella, su voz dirigida hacia él. Ren suspiró y maldijo en voz baja—. Hum… ¿Quizás Takarada-san vendrá a buscarnos? —Ren ciertamente esperaba que sí, y estaba a punto de asegurarle que el Presidente les encontraría cuando su estómago gruñó en alto. Él miró hacia abajo en shock por el fuerte ruido y ella rió sin fuerzas.

—Eh… Lo siento —murmuró ella. Él negó con la cabeza, todavía sorprendido por cómo ella podía disculparse por algo que no era culpa suya.

—No. No lo sientas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

—Hum… ¿Al mediodía? —él suspiró.

—Lo siento —murmuró él, tirando de ella. No podía creerse que no hubiera prestado atención a los senderos que había tomado mientras corría a buscarla, y al parecer ella había tenido el mismo problema. Su teléfono sonó unos minutos más tarde y esta vez lo tomó, haciendo una mueca con la sarta de improperios que venían de su viejo amigo. Con la esperanza de que María no estuviera cerca para oírlo, se sentó en el suelo contra un árbol y esperó a que su jefe terminara. Tiró de Kyoko hacia abajo y la atrajo hacia él, colocando un brazo alrededor de ella. Se preguntó si ella no protestaba porque él estaba hablando por teléfono o porque no le importaba. La sintió temblar un poco y moverse más cerca un minuto después, y esperaba que no se pusiera mal mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Dónde estás? —sonrió un poco cuando su jefe terminó por fin la reprimenda e hizo la pregunta que importaba. Ren le dio el nombre del parque y le explicó que tenía a Kyoko, pero que no estaba seguro de dónde estaban. Lory pidió hablar con Kyoko, y Ren le pasó el teléfono. Unos pocos sombríos "De acuerdo" y "Lo siento mucho" después, Ren volvió a tomar el teléfono y esperó.

—Voy a activar los GPS de sus teléfonos —Ren dio por dentro un salto de alegría—. No sé por qué. Debería dejarles, idiotas, ahí fuera toda la noche. Y lo haría si no hiciera tanto maldito frío. Alguien debería estar ahí en una media hora o así. Mantengan los teléfonos encendidos —con eso, el irritado hombre colgó y Ren suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él en voz baja, mirando a las estrellas.

—Sí —ella esperó un momento—. Estaba enfadado conmigo —dijo suavemente.

—Estaba preocupado. Todos lo estábamos —contestó simplemente, dándole un ligero apretón y luego quitándose la americana y poniéndola sobre ellos—. Va a enviar a alguien. Deberían estar aquí en más o menos media hora.

Ella se tensó de repente como si un pensamiento se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza—. ¡Moko-san! —exclamó ella. Él sonrió un poquito.

—Sí, harías bien en llamarla.

Escuchó en silencio mientras Kyoko era verbalmente maltratada por su mejor amiga, y luego rogaba por su perdón. Después de que colgó, ella, vacilando un poco, colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Feliz de que no saltara lejos de él, colocó su cabeza sobre la suya—. Lo siento —susurró ella—. Pero… Gracias por venir a buscarme.

—En cualquier momento —susurró, tomando un gran riesgo y besándola en la coronilla. Para su sorpresa, un momento después, sintió un toque suave que solamente podrían haber sido sus labios contra su mejilla.

—Gracias —susurró ella de nuevo, y él estaba seguro de que no solo estaba hablando de encontrarla.


	3. Permanecer juntos

**PERMANECER JUNTOS**

Al segundo de tocar sus labios la suave piel de su mejilla, el cerebro de Kyoko se puso a mil por hora. La palabra "Gracias" casi no le salió, pero se las arregló para susurrarla dejando atrás el grito en su cabeza. _¡Acabo de besarle! Yo… Yo… ¡abusé del pobre del pobre hombre! Oh… Dios… mío… ¡Acabo de asaltar sexualmente a Tsuruga Ren!_ Su cara se volvió más y más roja según pasaban los minutos. _¡Cómo puedo haber sido tan desvergonzada! Él... ¡Él va a odiarme!_ Pensar eso hizo que se congelara. _Va a tratar de evitarme de ahora en adelante… Y será incómodo cuando le vea… y… y…_ Ella paró ahí el pensamiento, sorprendida de lo doloroso que sonaba. _Nunca voy a llegar a decirle que lo amo…_ Ella negó con la cabeza. _No. Esto es estúpido. No podría decírselo en cualquier caso. No hay ni una posibilidad en el mundo de que este hombre esté interesado en mí._ Vagamente ella pudo sentir su mano alrededor de su espalda y apoyada en su hombro, sosteniéndola a su lado bajo la americana que los cubría. Los brazos se le pusieron con la piel de gallina cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que de verdad estaban, y luego se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba descansando en su hombro. _¡Oh, no! ¡En qué estaba pensando!_ Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le dio un toque de atención. _Él te besó primero,_ le recordó. _Él te besó en la cabeza, y luego tú le besaste en la mejilla_.

No estaba segura de cómo procesar eso. _¿Por qué me besaría?_ , se preguntaba. A pesar de las bromas y de los abrazos, ella ya no pensaba que fuera un playboy, de verdad. _No le he visto besar a nadie más tan porque sí… De hecho… No le he visto nunca actuar con naturalidad prácticamente con nadie. Y estoy casi segura de que no ha tenido una novia desde que lo conozco. ¿Pero por qué? Es el soltero más codiciado de Japón… Y en vez de salir con cualquier modelo o actriz famosa, pasa su tiempo libre conmigo._ Por una vez, no se permitió rebajarse a sí misma por ese punto, y en su lugar se aferró a los hechos obstinadamente. _¿Por qué yo?_

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su cálida mano frotando su frío y desnudo brazo—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

 _¿Hablar de qué…? ¿De mis sentimientos por ti?_ Por un momento, había olvidado completamente los sucesos del día, pero cayeron de golpe sobre ella en un instante—. Oh… Hum… Estoy bien —le dijo en voz baja, dándose cuenta no solo de que estaba enamorada de alguien que no podría corresponder a su amor, y, de nuevo, que acababa de ser despedida.

—¿Estás segura? —su voz sonaba preocupada y él se enderezó un poco para quedar frente a ella, su voz descendiendo hacia ella directamente, de manera que todo su cuerpo estaba más cerca y envuelto en su calidez en esa fría noche.

—Hum... Sí. No es realmente importante —murmuró.

—¿No es importante?

 _Mierda_. Ella conocía ese tono. Y nunca conducía a nada bueno—. Quiero decir... No puedo entender qué pude haber hecho mal. Trabajé muy duro en el desarrollo del personaje... Sabía todas mis líneas..., y las emociones de la muchacha eran fáciles de sentir —suspiró, dándose por vencida otra vez—. Simplemente no lo sé —dijo en voz baja. Él estrechó su abrazo suavemente, frotando su pulgar hacia arriba y abajo sobre su piel desnuda.

—¿Vas a ir al director y hablar con él? —ella saltó un poco, sorprendida de que sugiriera eso.

—No, no iba a hacerlo. Él... —se detuvo por un segundo, sintiendo su cara enrojecer de nuevo por la mortificación y el dolor—. Nunca me dijo qué estaba haciendo mal —prácticamente susurró—. Me dio NG's todo el tiempo..., pero nunca me dijo lo que quería. Se limitaba a gritarme y a decirme que saliera del plató. Y hoy... —tragó saliva, decidida a no llorar más—. Me llamó la atención delante de todo el mundo mientras estaba actuando y me despidió —lo sintió envararse y tirar de ella hacia sí de nuevo, y ella se relajó contra su hombro, sonriendo un poco por su consideración cuando volvió a poner la americana sobre sus brazos—. No quiero volver —gimoteó, plenamente consciente de lo triste y asustada que sonaba su voz. El asintió.

—De acuerdo. No tienes que hacerlo —ella miró hacia arriba en shock. Como si pudiese ver su expresión, él tomó su mano. Fue una sensación de lo más extraña. Ella no podía verle hacerlo, ni podía ver su cara, pero podía sentir su mano buscar la suya en la oscuridad, encontrándola, y luego cubrirla con su propia mano. Casi como por instinto, ella giró la suya, permitiéndoles entrelazar sus dedos, enviando más escalofríos por sus brazos—. Mogami-san, hay directores por ahí que no son profesionales —le dijo simplemente, su voz tan firme y seria que ella tuvo que escuchar con atención—. Si alguna vez hay un director que no se comporta de forma profesional, ya sea haciendo exigencias imposibles a sus actores o al equipo, o si hacen algo que te haga sentir incómoda o insegura, necesitas hablar con Takarada-san de inmediato. Parece que el director no estaba siendo razonable, y Takarada-san ya ha hablado con él —tomó aliento, apretando su mano—. Además, entiendo que quisieras estar sola —podía sentir sus ojos clavados en los suyos, incluso en la oscuridad—. Pero, por favor, antes de correr y desaparecer, dile a alguien dónde vas —él extendió la mano y ella la sintió en su mejilla, su pulgar acariciando la piel allí—. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo ella en voz baja, incapaz de negarse cuando él estaba siendo tan amable y gentil con ella. No fue hasta que su frente tocó la suya que advirtió lo cerca que estaba, y ella cerró los ojos mientras sus narices se tocaban. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus labios, que habían tocado su cabeza hace un rato, estaban en su boca, besándola suavemente unos segundos, y luego apartándose. Hubo una pausa, como si él estuviera esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero ella no la tenía. En vez de eso, ella reunió cada gramo de valor y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello y el hombro. Ella casi pudo sentir su risa sofocada, sin aliento, saliendo de su cuerpo, y él la rodeó con sus brazos, tirando de ella hasta tenerla casi en su regazo. Se estaba sonrojando tan intensamente que estaba segura de que estaba brillando en la oscuridad, pero él no hizo ningún comentario mientras pasaba la mano arriba y abajo por su espalda. Ella sabía que pronto llegaría un equipo de personas para acompañarles a Ren y a ella a la oficina del Presidente, donde lo más probable era que recibiera la reprimenda de su vida. También sabía que haría falta un montón de súplicas por su parte para conseguir que Moko-san le volviera a hablar con normalidad, y que tendría que disculparse con la pareja del Darumaya. Y lo más importante, sabía que en algún momento ella tendría que hablar en serio con Ren, su estimado senpai y el actor número uno del país, sobre sus sentimientos por él y, muy probablemente, sus sentimientos por ella, y cómo todo esto iba a funcionar. Pero por el momento, lo único que quería hacer era descansar en sus brazos, sabiendo que estaba perfectamente a salvo con alguien que amaba.

 **\- - FIN - -**


End file.
